


Soft

by Kallonimo



Series: Shakarian Quarantine Project [36]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, no beta we die like jenkins, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallonimo/pseuds/Kallonimo
Summary: Garrus has a very comfortable hoodie.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: Shakarian Quarantine Project [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751218
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> Pompt Category: Fluff  
> Prompt: “Have you seen my hoodie?” “Noo” “You’re wearing it aren’t you”

The first time Shepard sees Garrus in something other than armour is at an alliance hosted celebration after the Battle of the Citadel. He has finally shed his C-Sec armour in favour of a white shirt with silver embroidery and Shepard can’t stop laughing at how downright uncomfortable he looks. 

“Is this...cloth?”, she asks tugging at his sleeve. 

Garrus gives her an annoyed look. “Yes it is, Commander. I don’t think what you’re wearing is battle ready either.”

“Yea, but this is an alliance dress uniform.”, Shepard smooths some wrinkles. She doesn’t like her outfit either, but at least it’s not...this. “You look like you’re wearing a sparkly hoodie.”

“A what?”

“A hoodie. Comfortable shirt. But with….sparkles.”, she is still tugging at the cloth “I mean at least it looks soft. This uniform is scratchy.”

“It’s very soft.”

“How soft?”

“You’ll never know.”

Shepard laughs. “Watch it Vakarian. One of those days I will steal your sparkly hoodie.”

Garrus tilts his head. “Not to offend you and your entire race but it might be a bit too...big.”

“Not an issue”, Shepard shakes her head. “That makes it even more comfy.”

-

All their joking and flirting leads nowhere of course. At least not in the next two years. Shepard dies in space, struggling for air, Garrus becomes a vigilante and when they meet each other again they have to rebuild their friendship before they can go anywhere else. 

They do though, eventually and when Shepard saunters into the main battery after picking Garrus up on Menae, hands buried in the pockets of her new hoodie he gives her a smile and a kiss. “Hey”

“Hey”

He studies her outfit. “Is that a...hoodie?”

“Yes!”, Shepard grins, remembering the conversation they had years ago. “It’s very comfortable, but still Alliance branded, so I can take meetings in it.” She taps at the N7 logo on her chest. “Best of both worlds really.”

“Looks soft. I might steal it.”

“You will NOT”, Shepard protectively wraps her arms around herself. “You are too tall! You would rip it to pieces.” 

“Fine fine fine”, Garrus smiles even wider. 

“You CAN put your clothes in my cabin though. I assume you will be pretty much living with me anyway.”

“Gladly. Unless…”, he tilts his head. “Is this a ploy to steal MY hoodie?”

“Noooooo.”

-

Garrus takes from wearing his armour all the time to wearing more comfortable clothes around her, which Shepard very much appreciates. Especially when one morning she wakes up, Garrus already gone, and spots the sparkly hoodie on the floor of her cabin. She immediately dives for it and pulls it over her head, drowning in the fabric. The thing is much bigger than she expected. She is still rummaging around, trying to find the sleeves when her omni tool chimes. “Shep?”

She stops moving. “Yes Garrus?”

“I was calibrating and…why do you sound so muffled, are you talking into a pillow?”

“No I uh”, she still can’t find the sleeves. “I’m getting dressed. I got a bit stuck in my hoodie.”

“Your hoodie?”

“Yes.”

“The one I have seen you take on and off without even looking dozens of times.”

“That’s the one.”

“And not my hoodie that I left on the floor, that is way too big for you.”

“Big means comfy”, she manages to stick her arms out the sleeves and bundle the fabric around her, she’s pretty sure if she tried she could fit a whole second Shepard in this. “And no I am definitely not wearing your hoodie.”

“Video call me.”

“No”

“Good luck getting out of it again.”

“Oh fuck”

Garrus laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> I am all for hoodie stealing but if my future whatever steals MY N7 hoodie they are toast.


End file.
